Tammy's Pleasure
by HairsprayWriter1
Summary: Tammy lives to please, but it's just not enough.
1. Chapter 1

Tammy lived to please. She lived with her heavily religious family. Tammy first started singing in her church choir. Eventually, she started practicing a few moves. Tammy had a gift.

She got straight A's in school, as she was expected to.

Tammy tried her hardest to please her mother and father, but her twin sister, Tina, seemed to get all the attention.

Tina couldn't sing or dance, but she was smart, could sew, cook, and clean.

Tammy couldn't sew, she burned toast, and her room looked like a tornado had crashed through it.

Tina was very involved in the church. Mr. And Mrs. Smith loved that.

"Tammy!" Mrs. Smith yelled. It was a sunny Sunday morning. "Hurry up and get your church clothes on dear,"

Mr. Smith was downstairs reading the paper, and Tina and Mrs. Smith were cooking breakfast.

Tammy zipped up her itchy church dress and stumbled downstairs.

"There you are!" Mrs. Smith snapped. "Go on and eat this wonderful breakfast that your loving sister made,"

Tammy looked down at her plate. There was two eggs as eyes and a long piece on bacon as a smile.

"Mmmm, yum," Tammy stabbed her eggs and the yolk oozed out.

"Stop that!" Mrs. Smith snapped. "If you're going to play with your food, you might as well just leave it alone and go get your grandmother."

Tammy's beady eyes blinked up at her mother. She grabbed her bacon and bustled outside.

Tammy walked down the street in her heels.

A red car drove slowly beside her.

"Tammy!" her boyfriend Fender called.

Tammy smiled and waved at him.

"Want a ride?"

Tammy hopped into the passenger seat.

He kissed her.

"Where to?"

"Um, Grandma Estelle's,"

Grandma Estelle owned a coin operated laundry mat. Her house was right next to it. She was widowed and lived alone.

Fender pulled up slowly in front of the laundry mat.

"See you tomorrow sweetie!"

She kissed his cheek and got out.

Fender drove away.

There was only three people that really understood Tammy, Fender, Shelley, and Grandma Estelle.

Tammy opened the laundry mat. The closed sign was hanging in the doorway.

Tammy walked over to a washing machine that was running. It was washing Grandma Estelle's clothes.

"Tammy!" Grandma Estelle called and rushed over to Tammy. "How you doing sweetie?"

"Fine, mother sent me to get you."

"My ungrateful daughter! I'm seventy-six, I'm perfectly old enough to walk to church by myself!"

Tammy laughed.

"How's the show going?"

Grandma Estelle and Tammy were walking down the street to church.

"Fine, but mother and father don't like it."

"Singing and dancing brings the world happiness, so don't you ever think about quiting young lady!"

"Yes ma'am,"

"You know I did a bit of singing and dancing in my day," Grandma Estelle said. "I'll show you some day,"

"OK, Grandma,"

Tammy hugged her and they walked up the church steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Tammy stood in the girls bathroom with Amber, Lou Ann, and Darla. Darla was sitting on the counter, fixing her make up.

School was already out.

"What time is it?" Tammy asked.

"Ah, 3:55," Lou Ann said.

"What's the rush?"

"Work,"

"Work?"

Tammy scratched behind her ear and nodded. Tina didn't work. It wasn't necessary for Tammy to work, but she did it to please her parents.

Amber crossed her arms. "Gosh I need a smoke,"

"Since when do you smoke?" Lou Ann demanded as she pulled a pack out of her purse.

"Since when do you?" Amber snapped.

Lou Ann raised her eyebrows in a defensive way. She held the pack out to Amber. Amber pulled one and looked for a lighter in Lou Ann's purse. Lou Ann offered one to Darla and Tammy. They refused.

"Er—Hrmm!" Darla fanned the smoke in front of her. Lou Ann exhaled in Darla's face.

"Yuck! That's not healthy you know,"

"Yeah, yeah, quit bitching!" Amber snapped.

Darla's eyes widened. Lou Ann looked down.

Darla coughed. "Uh, see you guys later."

"I'll drive you home," Lou Ann said. "Tammy? Amber?"

Amber waved them off.

They left quickly, they knew not to mess with Amber when she was in a 'mood.'

Amber inhaled.

"Amber," Tammy moved closer to Amber. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine! OK, quit butting in!"

Tammy looked down.

"Quit pouting!"

Anger and sadness filled Tammy. She could hear Shelley's words in her head. (_The Truth Chapter 2)_

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Amber walked out. Tammy followed her like a helpless little puppy.


End file.
